Mors Omnibus
by jngbro
Summary: Thou shall not be punished based on what thou did, no thou shall be punished based on why thou did what thou did. Thy punishment may be mental of Thy punishment may be physical, but thou shall be punished, even if thou had good reasons for what thou did thou shall still receive punishment. Thou shall pay thy sins. This is Natsu's story from both of those sides. Read Prologue
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Mors Omnibus" it means death to all, or more specifically all shall die. Lucy and Gray were together and Natsu and Lucy go on a mission together alone. Lucy tells him something the night before and the next day he was abandoned by Lucy and put in a dungeon and tortured both physically and mentally. He was rescued by a spirit it said it could give him the power to take revenge will he take revenge or will he let it be he was left to die for the third time. First by his real parent, second by the father that raised him, and third by his best friend in the world. Was this his future, was this his fate, and was this his destiny, to be left to die by the person he is closest to? To be abandoned by every best friend he would make, every family member he would come into contact with. What is going to happen is going to let the people who left him to die get away with it will he kill them, or will he put them through the same situation he was? What will do after that will he kill them then, he isn't sure whether they live? What he realizes then is that death wins no madder what you do then he says one thing to his ex-family, to his ex-friends "Your deaths are certain it just the hour is uncertain." As he leaves the stone dungeon where he was held, where he was abandoned for the last time, the last time.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Betrayal

Nothing grows in the gardens against the power of death

'It's been two weeks since Lucy and Gray have been going out and I am lonely. Happy is always with Carla, Lucy is always with Gray, Mira is always with Freed, Elfman is always with Evergreen, Wendy is always with Romeo, Gajeel is always with Levy, Laxus is with Lisana, Gildarts is away on a quest, Gramps is at a meeting (Strip Club), Cana is drinking, Wakaba and Macao went with Grams to his meeting (Strip Club), and Erza is away on a job with Mystogan. It almost seems like all of my friends are avoiding me every time I try and talk to them they either ignore me, or they just get up and walk away.' Thought Natsu as he was in front of the bar waiting for Mira 'Maybe I should just leave none of my friends are here and I guarantee that Mira is gone, and she just disappeared, or she was here before I got here I have heard the words gone, left, disappeared, and other words like that in the past two weeks more than I have my whole life, what's going on' Natsu thought as he heard the door open it was Lucy.

"Wait for it three…two…one" as soon as natsu said one Lucy noticed him and left '*Sigh* Figures. Maybe I should figure out what is going on with my friends' Natsu then ran to catch up to Lucy he grabbed her by her wrist.

"EEP!" she eeped looking nervous for some reason.

"Let's go on a job" He asked thinking of how he was going to figure out on the job.

"O-Okay L-Lets Go Tomorrow" She shuddered he was wondering why brushed being excited about being with one of his friends for ounce.

After that Natsu ran to the guild, and end up seeing all of his friends only to see every single one of them left within five minutes though he didn't care because he had Lucy to hang out with. After she got the job he went straight home to get a good night's sleep for the job they had. Though he did question her judgment on the job. Why would did she want the job that involves prison? Well I guess she is a weirdo, and with that he fell asleep with that as his last thought. He met Lucy by the train station welcoming him and asking him if he had everything. He answered with a yes and with that they were off to catch the 10:00am departure to Lythiria where the job was held.

**FLASHBACK OUTSIDE OF THE PRISON WHERE THEIR MEETING WAS HELD**

They had just walked in and were seated right in front of the warden's desk. For the most park it didn't seem like a prison that was for the council it was more like a private prison, as if it weren't 'legit.' The whole place was blocked out like they were hiding something, trying to make us think that nothing was going on. Some parts of the prison they weren't even allowed to go to, like what was there was too graphic for them to see. But Natsu really didn't care, if they tried anything he could just kick their asses. But what was about to happen really confused the pour boy. He heard a faint scream, not just any scream, and a stream of pain at that. But natsu then saw the guards go towards where the scream came from so he thought that there was no need to worry. What was really weird was that he had to wait outside after the warden come in, only Lucy was allowed to go in which was really strange, but he shook it off as Lucy came out and explained the job.

"So what's the job Luce," he asked hoping to get some answers, he was after all clueless as to what this job was about.

"Oh nothing, just got to look around the prison while the guards are at their meeting, and I already know what you're going to ask Natsu, the reason why they need to have mages watch the prison during a meeting is because some of the people in here are ex-mages, and some know powerful magic which the guards are helpless to." She said as I stand their mesmerized at how she knew exactly what I was going to ask. After I came to Lucy was gone, she must have gone to the hotel, I should go meet her at her room so that we can discuss who keeps watch at where. And with that he was off to the hotel, little did he know that something would change for him after this job was over.

**TIMESKIP**

It was 6:00pm and they had gotten their hotel which was weird Lucy paid her room off for one night while the job had said that they would be staying for at least three. 'Oh well she can just stay with me.' Thought Natsu as he paid for his room. While he was walking he could here Lucy talking to someone, he thought that this was weird because it in her own room and she had (sadly) been dating Gray. But as he walked to the door he could hear a man, he was surprised because the man sounded like the warden from the prison where their job was held.

"Ok, Ok you already said that like a thousand times." The warden sad surprising Natsu. Wasn't he the one who would be saying things a thousand times not Lucy?

"Well this is important, it involves the whole guild, especially to Grey and I so you better not screw this up, or you'll have the entire guild on your ass." Lucy said with a strong voice which surprised Natsu for the second time.

"So what, the guy destroys, sneaks into your house, is loud, and fights a lot, why would the whole guild want my service for him. The only thing he harms is your wallet, all he's even done is help your guild, and this is how you repay him. So what you lose money is it really worth losing him, is your privacy really worth him, if you ask me you all are taking this way too far. And even though I am against it, my boss would kick my ass if I disregarded a direct order. So yeah we'll take care of him, but you should think about it before you do. If you are still willing to go through with this, come with him, we'll take care of everything from the moment you walk in." After that he left I quickly got into my room before he came outside. After that the conversation they just had kept going on, and on, replaying itself on the inside of my head, who was he, what did he do, what is this service they were talking about. It took me a while but I went to sleep thinking about the conversation they just had.

**TIMESKIP**

We were right outside the prison where the job was held, but something was up. I could tell that Lucy was thinking hard about something. What was she thinking about? Oh well, we're here and we can finally get this thing started. As we walked in I could literally feel the stares that I had on me, they weren't the stares I was used to, they weren't the 'OMG that guy just destroyed that building,' no they were the 'that guy has no idea does he, pour guy I feel bad for him,' stares. But I ignored them as soon as Lucy started to talk.

"Natsu, you should go scout around while I go tell the warden we're here" Lucy said hesitantly, as if to avoid suspicion.

"Okay, I'll meet you there as soon as I'm done" I said giving her one of my famous smiles.

"Yeah sure" she said then walking away as if trying to avoid me like she was doing, along with all of my other 'friends.' This thought did cross his mind right before everything went misty then black.

**TIMESKIP**

Natsu was just waking up in a dark and very cold room. When he opened his eyes in a daze he notice the he was laying against a brick wall that was coated in blood and dirt. When he realized this he tried to get up and walk out, but soon realized that he was shackled to the floor. He tried to melt the shackles with his magic but it was no use they must be anti-magic shackles. He was about to freak when he realized that he was still on the job with Lucy, so she would probably go and get the guild to help him. After they would come he could get reacquainted with his friends, and they would stop avoiding him. As he smiles to that thought a man walked in.

"What are you so happy about" the man asked with an attitude

"I was just thinking of how your face would look when the rest of the guild gets here" natsu says back with the same amount of attitude.

"You're wasting your time kid, your 'friends' are the ones who asked us to put you here" he said with pity in his voice as if he really didn't want to do this. That's when Natsu realized that it was the 'warden' he was talking to now, he realized this from the pity in his voice, it was just like that night.

"What do you mean, Lucy, Gray, and the others would never do this" he said while trying to convince himself at the same time. 'Was this the reason they were avoiding me, because they knew, no, no way they were just going through different stuff. Lucy and Grey were the only ones that really avoided him, the others were just never there.' He thought

"Well your half right kid" the warden said

"What do you mean half right" Natsu said with an attitude

"Well Lucy and Grey were the ones that contracted us, not the rest of your friends…." he said with even more pity. While Natsu just ignored everything thinking that they could straighten things out when they get here to save him.

"…But if two of your friends already betrayed you for the same things you did to the others, don't you think they're going to betray you to" he said with pity again. As he filled a syringe with a blue frost like liquid.

"What are you doing anyway" Natsu asked curiously as the man walked to him.

"Preparing your hell" he said with venom, while injecting Natsu with the liquid. Then as the liquid entered Natsu he started to fell cold, really cold, like he was getting frostbite from within.

"What is this" Natsu said startled

"Liquid Nitrogen, in usual cases it would kill you before the pain by freezing your organs, but with you it's a different case" he said while looking directly in Natsu's face a mere 3 inches away.

"What do you me different" Natsu asked hesitantly

"Because you're the fire Dragonslayer and all, your body is naturally heated and preventing the freezing of your organs, so in this case all you fell is just internal, nonstop pain" he said with a demon like smile.

"What do yo-…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he said not being able to finish because of the pain he felt. While the 'Warden' left smiling at what they would do next.

**AT THE GUILD A MONTH AFTER THEY ALL STARTED WOUNDERING WHERE NATSU WAS ONLY TO HET THE LAST THING THEY THOUGHT WAS THE ANSWER**

"YOU AND GREY DID WHAT!" the whole guild yelled at Grey and Lucy.

"All we did was, we sent him somewhere he could learn to behave" Grey said calmly. While the rest of the guild was furious at Grey and Lucy's actions.

"Why" where the only words herd from the master, in a calm voice as if he didn't here of how, or where they sent Natsu.

"We sent hem there because we were sick of constant interruptions in are relationship. Also we were sick of his constant destruction of our house's stuff that we had to pay for" Lucy said with a little anger towards Natsu.

"DON'T YOU GET IT LUCY, HE ITERRUPTED YOUR RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE HE LOVED YOU!?" Mira said in between the sobs. Grief stricken at how she treated Natsu these past couple of weeks just because his team asked her to.

"He-He loved me" Lucy said surprised at how the Dragonslayer still acted like his normal self, all happy and kind, while he was probably crying on the inside, he smiling on the outside just for their sake.

"Yes Lucy the day he walked in on you and Grey for the first time what did you think he was there for" Mira said with an attitude.

"I thought he was there just to hang out, or act like an idiot" she said wondering what he was really there for.

"He was there to ask you out Lucy, earlier that day he admitted to me that he loved you, while it took a while, I eventually convinced him to ask you out. How could you, when he asked you out you said 'no I don't go out with idiots'. But with Natsu's Kind personality he was able to forgive you until he came to me to cry, and tell me he still loved you anyway. He said you didn't really mean that and that you were just annoyed with him. Also that you were actually very kind, and nice person. But what do you think he thinks about you now. " Mira said plain as day while the whole guild was shocked at how there dense dragonslayer could even think about girls, let alone try and ask one out.

"N-no way, he loved me, what have I done" Lucy realized how Natsu must feel right now

**BACK WHERE NATSU IS BEING HELD**

"I guess he was right wasn't he" Natsu said realizing that they weren't coming to save him. The brick walls where the same as they were except here was newer, fresher blood on the walls. Also the floor was riddled with bloody hand prints and fresh blood, no just fresh blood, but a blood puddle that was still expanding.

"**WHAT DO YOU DESIRE BOY MOST BOY?" **a demonic sounding voice said.

To be continued…

* * *

Ok guy need your help for an O.C. (Natsu's new girlfriend) I need help with the name, magic, and appearance, if you guys would. She is going to be a dark, evil girl so make here appearance dark, but still good looking. Her Magic should be some dark magic, but not more powerful than the guild master, but strong enough to defeat Erza. And the name should be a darkish name, not one that is demonic, but just it isn't on like Cindy, Kelsey, or other happy girl name you know. So please help me out I'm begging you.


	3. Natsu's Girlfriend Announcement

Natsu's Girlfriend!

Name- Lilith Daemon

Lilith- A Night monster

Daemon- Latin for Demon

Magic- Fear Demonslayer

Magic Feeds on the fear she causes her enemies to have, it kind of looks like when natsu sucks out flames, except when she does it its black and it comes out of the victims mouth. This Magic is basically dragonslayer magic except for demons, they also have a state known as Demon Force, but she is the only one known that can do this, being taught it by Natsu.

Personality- She is a very aggressive person kind of like Mira as a kid except 5 times worse, but when around Natsu she will act like the cutest, nicest person you'll ever meet, this causes some confusion when people first meet her around Natsu. Also the meanest she can be is around Natsu, this is when Natsu is caught around another girl, even if he's just giving her directions. This makes us believe she is an extremely jealous person.

Outfit- Black t-shirt (like Lucy's shirt were it ends just above her belly button x784) with a red flaming skull (Signifying Natsu's flames with her fear magic) and a black skirt (Again like Lucy's x784)

"Curves"- C or D cup, if they are a D they aren't smothered in your face like Lucy's you know

Eyes- Blood Shot red eyes; the eyes of a demon

Her eyes are very important because most of the fear she causes people comes from her eyes so they are one of the most important things on her body

Hair- Straight jet-black Hair with bloodshot red highlights that reach down to her waste

Skin- Sort of pale I guess you could say average skin tone

Height- 5 feet 7 inches

Weight- 127 lbs

Age- Same as Natsu's (18)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Major Contributors: keller75863548274483 and epic story reader

Thanks for reading guys! I am still going to have a couple more O.C.'s both major and minor. For now I need you all to think of who and what her pet should be, its appearance, and personality.


	4. Chapter 2

Previously on Mors Omnibus:

"I guess he was right wasn't he" Natsu said realizing that they weren't coming to save him. The brick walls where the same as they were except here was newer, fresher blood on the walls. Also the floor was riddled with bloody hand prints and fresh blood, no just fresh blood, but a blood puddle that was still expanding.

"**WHAT DO YOU DESIRE MOST BOY?" **a demonic sounding voice said.

Chapter 2: The Beginning of Olethros

"Wha-what" Natsu asked gathering as much strength as he could, due to the lack of blood, food, water, the list goes on.

"**I SHALL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU DESIRE, WHAT DO YOU DESIRE MOST BOY**" the same demonic voice said. Natsu noticed the faint sign of power that resonated within the voice, but also the feeling that, that power wasn't coming from a desire to help people, no it was more like the desire to see ones destruction. That was just what Natsu wanted, even though he didn't realize it, he would soon find out that it is one of the most wanted things he has ever wanted.

"Wh-who…are….you" he said with the same half-conscious manner.

"**MY NAME IS ZIRNITRA, OR ZIR, I AM THE GOD OF ALL SORCERY, AND THE WON WHO WILL CHANGE YOUR FATE, NOW BOY ANSWER MY QUESTION" **Zir said in a slightly less hostel voice, almost nicely, or at least compared to his demonic voice.

"Can I really have anything I want, no catch" Zir sweat dropped (A.N. - even though you can't see him you could tell that he sweat dropped) at this sudden change of energy but still answered his question.

"**YES MY CHILD, BUT I WILL ASK ONE THING IN RETURN, YOU WILL ME ADD MY DEAD SON'S NAME TO YOURS, FOR THIS I WILL HELP" **he said in the same slightly voice from before.

"Can you help me escape from this place" Natsu asked worried that it would be too much, and he would be stuck in this hell hole forever.

"**I'M AFRAID NOT MY BOY, I CAN NOT PERSONALLY GET YOU OUT BUT I CAN GIVE YOU THE POWER TO DO SO. ALSO WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING ON DOING WHEN YOU GET OUT, YOUR NOT GOING BACK TO THAT SO CALLED FAMILY OF YOURS ARE YOU?" **He asked curious as to what he would do ounce he got out.

"Eventually, but not as soon as I got out, and not as family either" Natsu said with a sadistic smile on his face. This almost made Zir jump in joy for the new found evil within Natsu, but was not going to for three reasons, one is that he had no material body to jump in, two is that he did not want to lose the respect he would has from the boy, and three is that he was not sure whether not this was evil for his so called family, or the guards from the place.

"**WHAT WOULD YOU BE WHEN YOU CAME BACK, OTHER THAN FAMILY" **he said with a hopeful tone, one that hoped Natsu meant as an enemy.

"I'm not sure on that, but as I told you they are not my family anymore. So I will let the answer to your come at a later time" Natsu said with the same sadistic smile from before slowly fading no nothing, as he passed out, the result of him using too much energy talking. This gave Zir an Idea, he says that he will let the answer come in time, so maybe the gift he could give the boy could give him a little push towards the right direction, or at least what Zir persieved as the right direction.

"**OK THAT'S ALL I NEED, I SHALL GIVE YOU MY MAGIC, ONE LONE GIFT WHICH WILL BE A SURPRISE FOR LATER, AND A FAVOR" **Zir said to himself, as black smoke started to glide its way to Natsu's right arm, were his red fairy tale symbol is. As the smoke touched the symbol, it started to morph, slowly it turned into three spinning black dragon heads. The heads itself looked rather sadistic, its eyes looked straight out at you as if it were looking into your soul, and judging whether or not you are worthy enough to live, or die. Just after the new 'tattoo' finished, Natsu's whole body started to glow the brightest white you could ever imagine. Then in a flash it was gone, and no longer was Zir's presence able to be sensed, it was as if he disappeared.

(A.N. – Guys if you want to know what the thingy looks like search this exactly in google images 'Three Headed Dragon Tattoo | Tattoos' ok and btw when you see it imagine it in more depth)

**TIMESKIP**

Natsu wakes up. He then stands and streches out his arms to the heavens. Doing what he had been doind before time and time again. Then a realization hit him smack dab in the face. He could actually strethc, everytime he did before he would just reach the end of the chains with his arm in a 90 degree angle. But now he coud could fully stretch.

"Wh-What the" he said looking down trying to find the end of the chains. He traced from the shacles still atatched to his wrists down to were they were...conected?

"Holy shit" he said surprised at what was infront of him. The ends of the chains were ripped out of the wall still with a little peice of the wall on the ends. what surprised him is that they were energy draining cuffs, and the chains could withstand a heat that he could only produce with all his energy. Yet there they were ripped out of the wall with the same force he used to lift a pencil.

He then grew a sadistic smile. The smile that could send Erza to a mental institute. He then moved his hands to the end of the cuffs and tightened his grip. Which in turn lit the ends with a purple and black energy/flame. He then swung the chains and blasted the walls out with the force of a bullet train with no breaks. He then ripped off the chains and walked out to his escape and revenge.

Gaurds surounded him as he walked over the ruble that used to be a prison's wall. All of a sudden they all charged at him. Only to get nearly every bone they had brocken. Ribs, Arms, feet, if its a bane Natsu broke it. They weren't dead, at least not yet. But they would surely die, but just a slow painful death, Natsu wouldn't alow to die instantly, alleast not without feeling the pain he felt. For his family leaving him to die, and the torture they put him through.

Natsu continued this until there wasn't a single person that wasn't dieing a slow and painful death. As he finished 'playing' he just left, still covered in the blood of those that tortured him. This is going to be alot of fun. He thought as he wolked out of the prson and into the forest to plot his revenge. But then turned around as he had just got an idea. As he finished the 'surprise' he then left to do what he was planning on doing before.

**1 WEEK LATER**

"Get your sorry asses over here were almost there." said an angry Macorov he eventualy lost his cool as he realized what they were probably doing to him. Instead of before when he assumed in wasn't a place of toture.

As they walked down the path they saw the prison. Lucy and Grey sighed in relief, as they still didn't really figure out what they did wrong. They still thougth that they were helping the guild not destroying its very heart and soul.

A couple of minutes later they were about 100 meters(or 110 yards i really dont care) away, and the smell that Gajeel and Wendy(Laxus isn't there because he is still the dick he is) faintly smelled earlier got stronger, a little to strong for even a place of toture.

"Guys you should brace yourself" Gajeel said out of know where while Wendy scarely nodded scaring the hell out of every one there. This confused everyone though. What is he talking about, everyone thought, but soon got there answer as they were about 20 yards(18 meters IDC) away. They could smell burning flesh, blood, and death. It was something made them think one of two things. One, OMG is Natsu OK. And two, what did natsu do.

As they walked through the gates, some member couldn't help bu through up at the sight infront of them. There were every single guard full dead against on wall. Cuts on their chest that smelt something in a wierd runic language that only two could read. These dragon slayers were extremely scared even Gajeel looked frightened. Which surprised the rest of the guild, they could read dragon runes so they had nothing to be scared of.

"You can read this, what's it say" Lucy asked. Gajeel and Wendy violently shook their head no. They couldn't put them through this, even though a certain two people deserved it. Gajeel growled in his mind.

"Gajeel, wendy tell us what it says now" demanded an angry Macorav. He felt angered that he couldn't read something that might help one of his children.

"Matser with all due respect, no. You wouldn't be able to handle what is written in blood here." Gajeel said as wendy nodded yes violently, she was still without words. Gajeel was scarred and worried at what might happen in the near future, expecially th guild.

"I SAID TELL NOW!" yelled Mocorav slowly turning into his giant form.

"I'm Sorry bu-" Gajeel was cut off by the only other person in the guild that could read this. Laxus Dreyar

"I can tel you what is says" interupted Laxus with a sadistic smile. Gajeel and Wendy both franticaly trying to get him to stop but Laxus just smirked.

"So tell already" yelled Master as all the other guild members started to get the jist of whats going on.

"It says You all shall die by the hands of Olethros" he then started laughing his ass off at their scared faces. Who could this be they all woundered, but none would of expected what Laxus was about to say.

"Looks like you guys Fired up the wrong dragon" He said with a smirk as everyone were just scared out of there mind. Just seeing what Natsu did to the people that were just following there orders. They couldn't imagine what he would do to the people that hired those that gave the orders themselves. But they would soon find out.

**HAY GUYS JUST FINISHED THIS TODAY. SORRY FOR LATE UPDATES BUT COMPUTER HAS BEEN SCREWED FOR LIKE THE LAST COUPLE OF WEEKS. I HOPE TO HAVE A NEW CHAPTER EVERY TWO OR SO WEEKS. AGAIN SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATES. OH AND BTW BE SURE TO WATCH OUT FOR A STORY I AM POSTING UP SOON I THINK ITS REALLY COOL AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT, IT SOULD BE UP TOMMOROW OR NEXT WEEK. OK GUYS SEE YA LATER AND REMEMBER KEEP BEING AWESOME!**


End file.
